Skipper's Enemy
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Skipper's enemy, Deadshot has finally been defeated. Now, he lives in New York with his new team, helping out the zoo animals. But soon after a new penguin, named Kowalski arrives, someone from Skipper's past returns and begins to cause havoc on his city. Now he must trust his new team and team up with new allies to defeat this new threat. Sequel to Skipper's Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow," Kowalski, the zoo's new penguin breathed as he took in his habitat-mate's secret base, or as Skipper had called it, their HQ. Skipper, Kowalski thought that was a strange name, but then again, Skipper was a strange penguin, so he guessed it fit him pretty well.

"Yeah, wait until you see what we can do-" Johnson's words were cut off suddenly as Skipper slapped him.

"What?" Johnson asked the older penguin, who merely shook his head.

"Classified info comrade" Skipper told him.

"But the rest of the zoo knows about it" Manfredi pointed out mildly. Knows what? Kowalski thought irritable.

"They know, they've seen us, but he hasn't" Skipper pointed out, "besides, Alice said he's only staying for a few weeks. He's moving from zoo to zoo till he goes back to his old zoo when he's full grown" Skipper explained.

"Oh" Johnson seemed crestfallen by this bit of news, but Manfredi looked at Skipper and asked:

"So, we keep him in the dark about it?"

"Yes" Skipper said, then glanced at Kowalski and added: "You didn't see anything". The other penguins laughed at this, as if it were some private joke between them, but Kowalski didn't find it funny. In fact he wanted to know what they planned to keep him in the dark about.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kowalski asked, stretching, trying to look Skipper in the eye.

"It's none of your concern" Skipper replied, he turned and grabbed his mug from the table. From the smell coming from it, Kowalski guessed it was coffee, only there was a fish sticking out of it.

"Yes it is" Kowalski insisted, "I'm going to live here, so I want to know"

"Yeah, but only for a few weeks" Manfredi said, rolling his eyes.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll just go ask the other animals" Kowalski threatened. To his surprise, Skipper seemed amused by this response.

"Believe me Kowalski, I've seen far more threatening animals than you", suddenly Skipper's eyes darkened with sadness at a far away memory, then they brightened a split second later.

"Any who, we got work to do boys" Skipper jerked his head at his two friends, who almost immediately started climbing up the latter that led up to the concrete island.

"And you, stay put, or go for a swim, I don't care" Skipper set the mug down on his make shift table and started to follow his friends outside of the HQ.

Before he disappeared outside, he called down to Kowalski: "If you really want to know what we do, then go ask Alice". With that last remark he vanished outside, into their habitat. Kowalski snorted, did Skipper really think he was that stupid. He knew Alice was a zookeeper at the Central Park zoo.

Skipper's P.O.V.

"Hey Johnson, wait!" Skipper called to the younger penguin who was about to leapt out of their habitat.

"What?" Johnson looked back at him.

"What's wrong Skipper?' Manfredi asked, he was Skipper's second in command.

"Alice" Skipper told them, "she's on to us, smarter than Tom, or any of the other zookeepers" he explained. "We'll have to be extra careful from now on".

"Ok" Johnson said, coming back over to stand beside his brother.

'So what's our mission?" Manfredi asked. Skipper glanced over at the fish bowl, and narrowed his eyes, ensuring that Kowalski wasn't eavesdropping. He wasn't sure what to think of the new penguin, truthfully he reminded him a little of Flippy, now known as Dr. Blowhole. But he also reminded Skipper of himself when he was still training under the watchful eye of Slade. He had also been curious about anything that the eagle hadn't shared with him and Hans. So, Skipper guessed he was glad that the young penguin was only staying for a few weeks, it made his job of remaining cold and straight to the point towards the young penguin easier.

"A friend of mine's moved into the city, she's quite elderly now, so I want to help her find a place to settle down." Skipper explained.

"Harley?" Johnson asked, and Skipper nodded. During the first few weeks of training the two penguins, he had told them about his old friend Harley. A cat who'd helped him when he was very young, as well as many other times.

"Great" Manfredi said happily, "I can't wait to meet her". Skipper suddenly remembered something else Harley had told him when she'd managed to get a hold of him on the phone. Searching for three hours for enough money to use the phone booth had been worth it, especially when Harley told him she was expecting kittens, who would be born very soon. This was her first litter she had told him, and probably her last.

"I hope we get to meet her kittens too" Skipper said smiling. He had told them almost as soon as he'd gotten back about the news.

_So what do you guys think of the first chapter? _


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Harl, long time no see" Skipper said, greeting his old friend. The old cat clasped his flipper in her paws, her fur was starting to turn gray.

"It's great to see you Skipper" Harley purred. They were standing in the attic of an abandoned house, where Harley now lived with her five tiny kittens. "Whose this?" she asked him, noticing his teammates. Skipper stepped back and introduced them to her.

"Harley, this is my new team. Meet Manfredi and Johnson" Skipper nodded at each penguin as he said their name.

"Manfredi, Johnson, meet my old comrade Harley" Skipper added a moment later after they had shook paws and flippers.

"Anyway" Harley meowed, "I want to show you my kittens". she led the way to the back of the attic where an old cardboard box was, inside of it was a comfy green blanket and on that was the tiny kittens.

"The black she cat is Minzi, the white and brown she cat is Chloe, the yellow tom with black stripes is Max, the black she cat with white and brown spots is Manhattan, after this city and the dark brown tom is Slade" Harley introduced each tiny kitten. None of Harley's kittens had their eyes open yet.

"Slade" Skipper murmured softly, he knew that the tiny tom had been named after his late mentor Slade, who had took him in after his own parents had been killed and had raised him. He hoped that the kitten lived up to the name.

Skipper was startled when Harley rested her paw on his shoulder.

"I need to talk to you" she whispered. Skipper glanced at his comrades, who were still adoring the kittens and quietly followed Harley a few yards away from the box so that they could talk privately.

"What is it Harley?" Skipper asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but there have been rumors going around the strays in the city and-" Harley hesitated.

"And what?" Skipper asked.

"Well, according to the rumors, someone's creating a bomb, animal wise I mean. I don't know what they plan to use it on, but there's danger in anyone having a bomb" Harley explained quietly.

"I'll take care of it, I promise Harley" Skipper vowed. "I won't let anyone harm this city and more specifically your kittens".

"Thank you Skip" Harley murmured. Skipper turned and started walking back towards his men when Harley spoke again.

"You're just like him, you know that right?" Skipper turned to face her.

"I'm just like who?" he asked, confused.

"Slade, you're just like him. Less cold and hostile, but you're still a lot like him" Harley told him, "I know he'd be proud of you Skipper, remember that".

Kowalski's P.O.V

"Hey, lion!" Kowalski called to the big haired lion, admiring himself in a mirror.

"Huh? What?" the lion turned around and sat down, "And my name's Alex by the way, I'm the king of New York City".

"Sure you are" Kowalski muttered under his breath, then added more loudly, "I was wondering if you could tell me what Skipper and the other penguins do, I mean they won't tell me".

"Oh, those penguins" Alex said, "I'd stay away from them, they're Pchotic."

"You mean crazy" Kowalski said, he knew the meaning of the word and was extremely pleased when he saw that the lion was surprised by his knowledge.

"Hey Al, you coming or what?" a zebra called from his enclosure. Alex turned away from him and bounded over to his friend.

"Thanks for nothing flea bag" Kowalski snorted. "Looks like I'll just have to spy on them to find out, since no one's going to tell me".


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright boys, head down to HQ and get started with your tactics," Skipper said almost as soon as they had arrived back at their habitat, where Kowalski was waiting for them. Though the zoo had managed to remain tight lipped about his mysterious habitat mate, he figured he could spy on them and figure out what they were up to, and maybe even to find out where they had gone earlier.

"Where are you going Skipper," Manfredi asked before Kowalski could say anything.

"Just to do a quick fence check," Skipper warningly tilted his head at Kowalski, and the two penguins nodded in understanding.

"I can hear you, you know," Kowalski snapped, causing Skipper to smile.

"You didn't see anything," Skipper waved his flippers in front of his face. Kowalski grew a bit more irritated by the older penguin.

"That doesn't work, smart one," Kowalski sneered.

"I know," Skipper smirked. Fury rose in Kowalski chest, and as the older penguin left the habitat, he knew who he was going to follow.

As soon as Skipper left, and Manfredi and Johnson were tucked away in the HQ, he followed the older penguin. His breath came hard and fast, he had never been outside his habitat during visiting hours before. His heart was pounding furiously and for a moment he was tempted to flee back to his habitat, but the lure of a possible adventure took hold of him and he raced as silently as he could after the older penguin.

Skipper easily avoided all the people, by swiftly and expertly ducking underneath benches, shadows and just plainly moving silently.

"I wish I could move like that," he breathed softly. His own movement was pretty clumsy and at best medium quiet, but luckily he wasn't loud enough for any of the humans to take notice. But, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with the older penguin, nor did he know the zoo as well as he did, so he was soon lost.

On one side of him was the zoo gift shop, and on the other side was the polar bear habitat. The polar bear was huge, and with six inch claws and a mouthful of razor sharp teeth, he could easily tear Kowalski apart. Suddenly all of Kowalski's courage vanished and raced away, confusing himself even more.

He wondered if he should call out, and let a zookeeper find him so they could take him back to his habitat, but then they would probable make it even more difficult to get out, so he decided not to.

"Come on Kowalski," he mumbled fearfully, "You can find your way back, can't you?" Suddenly a huge human foot rose up from the crowd and fell straight down towards him, about to step on him, Kowalski was too petrified by fear to move.

"Oof" Kowalski was flung sideways out of the way as Skipper rocketed into him.

"What are you doing out here," he hissed furiously, but kept his voice low, so that the humans wouldn't hear him.

"I-I," Kowlaski stammered, then Skipper sighed and jerked his head at Kowalski.

"Come on," he said, "let's get you back to the habitat before you get yourself killed". Skipper stalked off, leaving Kowalski scrambling to catch up.

"I won't get killed," he replied hotly, glaring at Skipper.

"Oh yes, so that's why you were about to let a human squish you like a bug," Skipper snorted.

"Besides, you're always out here," Kowalski added.

"Yes, I'm out here, because I know how to handle myself, and you clearly don't," Skipper said. Suddenly the realization hit Kowalski like a bullet train.

"You're a spy! Aren't you," Kowalski exclaimed a little to loudly. Skipper slapped him.

"Be quiet would you? Unless you want every person in the zoo to know we're out of our habitat," Skipper said angrily.

"That hurt," Kowalski said accusingly then added, "but you are a spy aren't you?" Skipper stopped walked and turned to stare at him for a moment. Kowalski found it was difficult to hold the older penguin's icy gaze. Finally Skipper seemed to come to a decision.

"I'm sort of like a spy," he said, "but I work for no one but the civilians". With that said he stalked towards their habitat, now in view. Kowalski felt pleased that he had discovered what Skipper really was, but a more pressing wave of excitement coursed through him. He had met a real life animal spy! He raced to catch up with Skipper.

Skipper's P.O.V

Skipper was beyond furious at the young penguin for trying to spy on him, and for having to be rescued. Which revealed what he could do and now the penguin, Kowalski knew he was a type of spy, a commando. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to keep it a secret from him forever but he still didn't like it one bit. This penguin was too much like Blowhole, and there was no way he was going to let another blowhole try and take revenge on somebody. Skipper had learned first hand that revenge got no one anywhere but down.

He decided it was high time to get the young penguin transferred earlier than schedule. Only as soon as he decided that, he realized that he had made up his mind about the penguin the moment he'd stepped out of that crate. Kowalski couldn't be allowed to stay here, not after what had happened with Flippy aka Blowhole.

Yet, there was a very tiny part of Skipper that liked the penguin's courage for going out into the unknown to find out what Skipper had been up to. Skipper quickly pushed that emotion down, as he had learned to do long ago.

He hopped into his habitat, with Kowalski trailing behind him, clearly pleased with himself.

First, get Kowalski transferred, then I'll go and see what I can find out about the bomb, Skipper thought. He still hadn't told his team about the bomb.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you going to tell them, that I know what you guys are now?" Kowalski asked as they went down into the HQ.

"What do you think?" Skipper replied coldly. To his surprise, the HQ's main room was empty. He went into the other room, only to find it empty as well. Fear rose in his chest for his new friends.

"They're not here, are they," Kowalski asked, his eyes serious. Skipper wanted to hate him, with his stupid, endless questions and intelligence that seemed to rival his own. But maybe that was just because he was worried about his comrades.

"Yes," Skipper replied, he looked around, searching for any sign of any fight that might have happened. He went through the list of his enemies, Deadshot, Hans, Blowhole. But he doubted it was any of them, because none of them knew Skipper had a team, and he still doubted Blowhole would actually try to hurt Skipper directly, as their relationship was still uncertain even though Skipper still counted him as an enemy.

Skipper was suddenly aware of Kowalski mumbling behind him. He turned to watch the penguin.

"No sign of a fight, could've been gassed, but then there would still be a trace of it in the air, so that can't be it," Kowalski blabbered, obviously thinking hard about where the other penguins could be.

Skipper felt guilty about comparing him to Blowhole, it was very obvious at the moment, that the two were alike by their intelligence yes, but when it came down to it, they were as different as night and day when it came to their hearts. Skipper shook his head, he still planned on getting Kowalski transferred because the last thing he needed was another possible future enemy. Though he hoped is new team would remain on his side.

"If they weren't captured then obviously they just-"

"Just walked out of the habitat, even though I told them to train" Skipper cut off Kowalski. The younger penguin seemed embarrassed by his blabbering.

"I-uh, do that sometimes when I try to figure something out, I know it's annoying, I'm sorry" Kowalski apologized.

"Don't," Skipper told him, holding up a flipper, "I don't find it annoying. It just shows how smart you are". And he meant it to, despite his growing anger towards Kowalski, he found it was beginning to be difficult to hate Kowalski. And it was dangerous to like someone who could one day be your enemy, which made it all the more important to get him transferred as soon as possible. Skipper knew his major weakness was having a good heart.

"Man, these snow cones are so good," suddenly the fishbowl entrance opened and Manfredi and Johnson hopped down into their HQ, with a snow cone in their flippers. They seemed shocked to see Skipper, standing there. He crossed his flippers across his chest and asked a little too innocently:

"And where have you two been, may I ask?" Kowalski snorted and shook his head in sheer disbelief.

"Uh, we finished training so we went to get snow cones" Manfredi said guiltily. Skipper knew they hadn't finished training for the afternoon, mainly because it usually took them an hour to do so. Skipper had only been gone for about fifteen minutes.

"But, we found them," Johnsosn blurted out with a glance at Kowalski.

"Cut it out Johnson, he knows" Skipper said, slipping past them towards the exit.

"He does," Manfredi seemed surprised.

"Come one Kowalski" Skipper hopped up onto the first step of the ladder. Kowalski awkwardly shuffled forward to follow the older penguin.

"Where are we going," Kowalski asked, glancing back at Skipper's team.

"To get snow cones," Skipper said, then he tore his gaze from Kowalski to his teammates, "and you two are going to practice uppercuts and downcuts for the rest of the afternoon while we're gone, compendia?"

"We understand," Johnson muttered unhappily.

"Why does he get to go with you, he isn't a part of our team," Manfredi protested, he looked accusingly at Kowalski.

"Because, I want some company while I go get my snow cone, and I'm sure he's never had one before anyway, so why not" Skipper narrowed his eyes at his team, "and I do mean practice, so you should still be practicing when we get back". With that last remark he disappeared onto the concrete island and Kowalski followed suite.

_What do you guys think of this chapter? Please leave a comment and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. _


	5. Chapter 5

"I didn't know the zoo had a snow cone cart," Kowalski commented as they walked through the zoo.

"It doesn't, it's in the park," Skipper replied. Kowalski stopped dead.

"In the park, as in outside the zoo?" he asked, eyes wide, he had suspected that Skipper could get out when he had confirmed he was a spy, but it still surprised him how easily Skipper talked about it. Almost as if it were a daily occurrence for him.

"You have a problem with that?" Skipper turned to look at him.

"No, I-I've never been outside a zoo, without being in a crate before," Kowalski said as they started walking again.

Skipper's P.O.V

"How do you go outside the zoo anyway?" Kowalski asked as they ducked underneath a bench to avoid Alice.

"Do you just go over the wall? Or do you have like a secret tunnel? I mean to build a secret tunnel all you would need would be a stick of dynamite to blast through the concrete, but you would probable need to do it at night, so no one will catch you, then you could use spoons as shovels and start digging under the wall, till you reach the other side," Kowalski babbled.

"Or use the sewer," Skipper replied carelessly, shutting the young penguin up. Despite his harsh words, he still couldn't help but feel impressed by Kowalski's ideas. Even if his babbling was a bit annoying. Plus he didn't seem bothered by all the people walking around, even though it was only his second time out during visiting hours. But there was still the fear that Kowalski would turn out just like Blowhole, and that wasn't something he could easily forget.

Blowhole! Skipper almost stopped walking as the realization hit him. Duh! What other animal who hated humans could possible create a bomb! It had to be the mad dolphin. Dread coursed through Skipper, as he suddenly realized he would have to fight his former ally in order to stop the bomb.

Luckily for him, Kowalski didn't seem to notice his pause in his pace.

Kowalski's P.O.V

Kowalski felt extremely stupid for having babbled in front of Skipper. He probable thinks I'm a complete idiot Kowalski thought miserable as he trotted along side Skipper. He had often babbled like that at the multiple other zoos he had lived at, but one thing had been common throughout all of them. All of the animals had hated him, they had thought he was trying to show off, when in fact he had never tried to. It was just something that came to him naturally.

Skipper stopped beside him. Kowalski looked up from his feet, which he had been staring at as they walked to see that they were beside the entrance to a sewer. No humans were around this area.

"This is how we get out?" Kowalski asked, and Skipper nodded in confirmation.

"Give me a hand with this will you," Skipper leaned down and pried the sewer grate open with surprising strength. Kowalski took hold of the grate and helped lift it a bit higher.

"Alright, jump down, you'll be fine" Skipper told him, and sudden fear took hold of Kowalski. It was dark in the hole. He really didn't want to go down there, who knew what was down there. But he also didn't want to be a big baby in front of Skipper.

"Just close your eyes and jump, you'll land on concrete, then wait till I jump down too, ok" Skipper reassured him, as if reading his thoughts. Kowalski nodded, if Manfredi and Johnson could do this, then so could he!

Kowalski took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he leapt, and fell. The air swished around him, stinging his eyes as he reopened them, and then squeezed them shut tightly, as fear erupted in his belly.

"Thud!" his feet hit solid ground. Kowalski shakily opened his eyes, and saw that he was perfectly fine, and in the sewer. Kowalski smiled giddily and muttered a yes in excitement.

Skipper landed beside him.

"Nice job, up high" Skipper raised his flipper and Kowalski gave him a high five.

"I bet Manfredi and Johnson love jumping down into the sewer" Kowalski said a bit shamefully over his won fear. Skipper grinned at him and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Actually Kowalski, Manfredi and Johnson are far too scared to even try jumping down into the sewer. You're the first one to have trusted me on this" Skipper laughed. Kowalski felt himself laughing along with Skipper, and he found that he was actually enjoying himself for once.

"You usually go over the wall" Kowalski said, and Skipper nodded.

"Yep". Skipper leapt forward and started belly sliding down the tunnel.

"Come on," he called over his shoulder, "let's go get those snow cones!' Kowalski smiled again and raced after him on his belly.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey where's Skipper?" Kowalski asked Manfredi the next morning. Yesterday, he and Skipper had both gotten a rainbow snow cone, which had turned out delicious as Skipper had said it would be. But, when he had woken up this morning and gone down to HQ where the others slept, Skipper had already been gone.

"Don't know" the older penguin yawned as Alice brought them their breakfast. "Said he was going out on a solo mission yesterday after you guys got back.". Kowalski was revealed that Manfredi had seemingly gotten over his jealousy about Skipper taking Kowalski to get a snow cone.

"Where's the fourth one?" Alice stared at their habitat strangely, clearly suspious. Kowalski waved at her in mock innocence. Manfredi and Johnson laughed at this.

"Weird" Alice muttered, and walked away.

They were almost done eating when Skipper finally showed up. He looked irritated, as if his mission had gone wrong.

He nodded at them and called out:

"Huddle up boys" they quickly raced over to him and remained silent while he spoke.

"Alright, remember when we sent to see Harley, well she told me that there was some rumors going around and I decided to check them out" Skipper started to explain. Kowalski had no idea who Harley was, but he assumed it was an old friend of Skipper's.

"And?" Johnson asked, tilting his head to one side.

"And, well, she was right. Several strays told me that someone was building a bomb, and has been recruiting lobsters as henchmen, I bet you my left flipper that they're up to no good." Skipper said. Kowalski had never seen Skipper this serious before, so he just listened quietly. A bomb? How could any animal make a bomb? He knew what they were, they exploded things, but they were very difficult to build even for people.

"So, we're going after them" Manfredi said excitedly. His and Johnson's eyes shone with excitement.

"No, not yet" Skipper replied, "We have no idea where they might be. Several of the missing lobsters were from Seaville, so we'll start our search there. Plus, I have an old ally there who might be able to give us intel on them".

"Makes sense" Manfredi said thoughtfully. To Kowalski's surprise, Skipper turned to face him and asked simply,

"You in or out Kowalski?" Kowalski's beak hung open in shock and mere astonishment. He couldn't speak for several minutes as he processed what Skipper had meant.

"You-you mean, like join your team" he stammered, eyes wide.

Skipper's P.O.V

"Yes" Skipper told him. He could plainly see that this had come as a shock to Kowalski. And was very much pleased by that. Kowalski and Blowhole might be alike in several ways, but unlike Blowhole, Kowalski at least seemed to have a good heart. Besides, it was obvious to Skipper that Kowalski would make a valuable member on his team. He would just have to shove his misgivings about him aside for the sake of this newest mission and others to come.

Manfredi and Johnson moved to stand on either side of Skipper to watch Kowalski for any other reaction.

"Yes! Kowalski yelled excitedly, happily, "yes!" Skipper smiled at this and replied,

"Well, guess we better start your training so you have some knowledge before we head to Seaville at dusk".

"But first, we need to show you your bunk, right Skipper?" Johnson said. He had already brought up this subject with Manfredi and Johnson last night so both already knew Skipper had been going to ask him.

"Yep" Skipper said. Kowalski was clapping happily, his eyes wide open and shining with excitement. 

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Please comment, I'll update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Ready?" Skipper asked. His teammates nodded, and they slipped off the subway car as it opened and headed underneath a bench so that Kowalski could catch his breath.

Skipper was still impressed that the young penguin was doing so well. Despite his constant habit of thinking it through before reacting which was proving to be his greatest weakness at the moment.

"So where are we at right now Skipper?" Manfredi asked. Skipper turned and faced him,

"We're almost there," he promised, "just a few blocks from here is Seaville. But it's difficult to get in".

"How do we get in?" Kowalski asked, curious. Skipper looked at him and smiled, pleased that at least one of his allies was asking, even if it was the youngest.

"The way I showed you earlier Kowalski" Skipper said, "The sewer."

Kowalski's P.O.V

Silently, after a few moments of hesitation from Manfredi and Johnson they slipped into the sewer and let Skipper take the lead, since he was the only one whoe knew where they were going.

"Have you ever been to Seaville?' Kowalski asked Manfredi casually.

"No, but Skipper said he meant an enemy of his here" Manfredi replied, "Why?"

"I've never heard of this place before" Kowalski shrugged, then added, "Does he ever talk about it?"

"About what?" Johnson piped in, they kept their voices down so that Skipper wouldn't hear them.

"How he became a commando, I mean where'd he learn to do the things he's teaching us?" Kowalski pointed out, and the two brothers were silent for a moment before Manfredi spoke up:

"He never mentions his past, we've asked him about it, but he always says the same thing" Manfredi said,

"My past, my business" Johnson implied in Skipper's voice. Kowalski was about to say something when Skipper announced they were there.

Skipper helped them up onto the concrete walkway and as soon as Kowalski was up in the park he was speechless.

Pools dominated the park, along with rows upon rows of benches at one of the pools; a hotdog and pretzal stand sat at the entrance.

"Wow, this place is so cool" Johnson exclaimed, "Why did you ever leave here Skipper?" All of them turned and watched Skipper for any reaction.

"Central park is better," Skipper shrugged impatiently and walked towards a large pool with a few floaties in it.

Within moments they were at the pool. Kowalski looked at it doubtfully, he didn't see anything special about it, just a dolphin fin slicing through the water towards them.

"Hey Doris! Over here!" Skipper called cheerfully. The dolphin emerged from the water as she reached the side of the pool; water streamed down her silver and blue sides. A black stripe ran down her back to her tail.

Kowalski stared at her in astonishment, his beak hanging open slightly.

"What's up Skipper?' her voice was like a cool breeze in the middle of a burning hot day. Kowalski noticed her eyes, they were as blue as the ocean and twice as beautiful.

"Doris I was hoping you'd heard something about the dirty bomb in New York" Skipper said, lowering his voice.

"I have" Doris said softly, she blinked, and looked sadly at the water lapping at the concrete.

"IS it him?" Skipper asked, "Surely you know if it were him?"

"Who are you talking about Skipper?" Manfredi asked, he looked puzzled, not that Kowalski was paying much attention to his comrades; he was imaging he was saving Doris from some mean dog.

"Who are your friends?" Doris asked, almost as if she were trying to change the subject.

"This is my second in command Manfredi, his brother Johnson and this is-Uh, Kowalski, your beak is hanging open" Skipper said, he set his flippers on his hips.

"Oh, uh sorry, I'm Kowalski" Kowalski stammered, embarrassed.

"Skipper just said that" Doris giggled, clearly amused.

"Uh yeah, I know" he stammered, and his white face grew red. Skipper allowed himself a small smile while Manfredi and Johnson cracked up laughing.

"Anyway Doris, you haven't answered my question" Skipper turned back to the dolphin to Kowalski's relief.

"Yes it is him" Doris choked out, tears in her eyes. Kowalski moved forward, he wanted to comfort her, but Skipper was faster.

His leader patted the dolphin shoulder and said something in her ear. His words must have been soothing for a moment later Doris pulled herself together.

"You have to stop him," she said, "Good luck Skipper" then she added, "It was nice to meet you Manfredi, Johnson, and you Kowalski.".

Kowalski giggled like a lovesick school girl when she said his name and Skipper gave him a weird look as they set off, away from Doris's home.

"You two go on ahead and meet us at the subway, we'll meet you there, I need to have a chat with Kowalski," Skipper said.

"Alright, see you later Skipper" Johnson said and Manfredi shrugged as they set off at a fast pace on their bellies.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Kowalski said softly, mentally slapping himself as he realized that he'd gotten in trouble on his first day of training. Maybe Skipper would be so angry with him that he refused to train Kowalski anymore! Dread coursed through him when Skipper didn't reply to his question right away, instead he just walked silently beside him.

"You like her don't you?" Skipper said finally.

"No!" Kowalski blurted out, then when his leader gave him a look of disbelief he added more reluctantly, "Well maybe I do".

"Careful Kowalski, love's a dangerous game," Skipper warned him, "And one day she could be your enemy, so just be careful"

"But you said she was your ally Skipper, how would she be my enemy one day?" Kowalski asked, confused.

"Thing change," Skipper replied, "Nothing in life has ever stayed the same, so I wouldn't take the chance". Kowalski stopped and stared at his leader.

"What happened to you Skipper?" he asked quietly, "You don't trust anyone really, not even your own team, and the others say you never say why?"

"A lot of things happened to me Kowalski" Skipper sighed, "Things that I hope will never happen to you". Kowalski was about to ask him what those lots of things were when Skipper spoke again, cutting him off.

"The animal Doris and I were talking about is an enemy of mine, we were friends when we first met, but as I said, things change" Skipper started walking again without a backward glance at him.

"Help!" someone screamed. Skipper bolted in the direction of the cry, Kowalski was hot on his tail, determined to keep up.

They took the sewers out of Seaville and headed into the city, still following the desperate screams of angst and agony.

They stopped on an old street, with poor lighting.

A young penguin was being straggled by a human.

"Animal Control" Skipper hissed furiously, then said without looking at Kowalski, "I'll distract the animal control officer, you get the loop thing to loosen so it isn't choking him to death".

"Got it" Kowalski and Skipper bolted forward. Skipper bit the officer's leg, causing the man to try and catch him.

Kowalski stopped in front of the penguin, it took him a moment to figure out that the other penguin was about his age, with a few blood soaked feathers sticking up on his head, and a wound on his face, and another wound down towards his throat.

"Hep" the penguin croaked, tears streaming from his eyes. Being straggled might be having an effect on his vocal cords Kowalski thought, he managed to loosen the loop, allowing the penguin to breathe easier.

"How is he?' Skipper said, suddenly at Kowalski's side.

Before Kowalski had a chance to reply, Skipper took a step back upon seeing the blood. A strange, far away look came into his eyes, like he was remembering something, but then he shook himself and had Kowalski help him undo the loop from the young's penguin's neck.

Almost instantly, the penguin hugged Skipper tightly, mumbling something.

Skipper looked at Kowalski for help, clearly at a loss.

"He might have damaged vocal cords because of the metal loop" Kowalski told him, and Skipper nodded.

"What should we do?" Kowalski whispered in his leader's ear.

"We find out where he lives and take him home" Skipper whispered back, then he tugged at the Penguin's flipper.

"Where's you home kid?' he asked.

"Dn no" he mumbled. Skipper managed to detach the penguin from him and inspected his neck wound.

"Kowalski, I think we're going to have to take him back to our zoo, he needs medical treatment." Skipper said softly. Without even being told so, Kowalski came up with a list of ways they could fool the vet at their zoo into helping this poor penguin.

"Let's go with the third to last one" Skipper said. He let the penguin clamber onto his back, and Skipper gave him a piggy-back ride as they walked back to the subway.

"What do you think his name is?" Kowalski asked, watching the penguin on Skipper's back.

"I don't know" Skipper admitted, "But I sure hope that your idea works Kowalski". They walked in silence for a moment before they joined the others who asked what happened and were told. Then as they were getting on the subway train, Skipper leaned over and whispered to Kowalski:

"Nice job out there today soldier". This little comment of Skipper's made Kowalski smile and he felt happier than he would have thought he would.

_Please comment on what you guys though, sorry I haven't been updating lately. _


	8. Chapter 8

Skipper leaned against the window frame of the vet building, where inside the vet was hard at work trying to help the new penguin.

Skipper before he had left his habitat had told his teammates to practice a few battle moves before they could have the day off.

"I think he'll make it," the vet was saying to Alice, "but he'll have a nasty scar in his cheek and beak".

"Alright so are we done now?" Alice asked, clearly wanting to take the penguin back to the habitat.

"Yes, but I want to keep here today and tonight, just to be on the safe side in case he has other problems we don't know about yet," the vet said, putting the penguin in a cage before he and Alice left the room.

Skipper waited until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore before hopping into the room, landing gracefully on the floor.

He leapt easily up onto the counter top and looked into the cage; the young penguin seemed happy to see him, for he smiled when he saw Skipper.

A sterile white cotton clothe was wrapped around his neck, and on his cheek and part of his beak. Despite his wounds, his eyes were bright.

"Looks like they did their job for once huh" Skipper joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

The penguin grunted something unintelligible, and Skipper felt his heart sink when the penguin frowned in sudden confusion. He grunted again, as if he were trying desperately to speak, but couldn't.

"It's ok" Skipper soothed, "You'll be alright, you'll see". To his surprise, the penguin started biting the bars of the cage, trying to get out.

"How about we try and figure out what your name is?" Skipper suggested, he liked this penguin, he reminded him of his younger siblings that had been ruthlessly murdered all those years ago.

"K" the penguin managed to say, and smiled; clearly pleased he could at least say a few words.

Skipper nodded and began to go through all the guy names he could think of; John, Billy, bill, David and so forth.

Kowalski's P.O.V

Kowalski watched Manfredi and Johnson play a card game at the table, but he didn't want to join them right now.

Instead he turned and went into the extra room that the others had told him they never used.

The room was smaller than the first one, and several card board boxes filled the space. Along one wall was a counter top, a few more boxes were stacked on it. He silently started going through the boxes, finding a few useful things, such as a clipboard and pencil, and even a tape recorder.

"Hm, I wonder," Kowalski murmured, having found a large bag of rubber bands.

He slowly got to work, he found a few paper clips, a wooden spoon and a used stapler with no staples.

Within minutes he had created a small catapult out of these simple objects.

"Hey Kowalski, we're playing Uno! You want to join us?" Manfredi called from the other room.

Kowalski looked at the catapult and swiftly shoved it under the counter, in a small cabinet, then raced out of the room to join the others.

"Reagan, Robb, Robby, Raymond" Skipper said bored, he had just barely gotten to the letter R, and he had been going at this for nearly two an hour. The young penguin was still watching him bright eyed and alert. So far, Skipper hadn't come across his name.

"Rash, Ragweed, Ray, Roy, Rico-" Skipper said.

"Eh, eh" the young penguin squealed happily.

"Rico, that's your name" Skipper said, relieved to be getting somewhere.

"Uh-huh" Rico said.

"Great, well at least we have something to call you by now" Skipper said. He started at the sound of footsteps coming towards the room, and bolted for the window.

Before he leapt outside he called to Rico,

"I'll see you later, ok?" with that said, he left the room before the vet could find him.

Skipper headed straight back to his habitat and headed inside HQ. His teammates were playing a card game.

"So, did you find anything out?" Johnson asked, he was the first to notice Skipper's arrival.

"Yeah, I found out what the penguin's name is," Skipper said, "Had to play a bit of a guessing game to do it, but it worked." then he added, "His name's Rico".

"Want to play cards Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"Yeah, just a minute, I want to go get my mug" Skipper said and headed into the extra room where he kept his mug in the cabinet under the counter. He went over to the counter and reached into the cabinet, and got a pleasant and very unexpected surprise.

A mini catapult sat in front of his mug, and a very cleverly built one at that.

For a moment he pondered whether or not Manfredi or Johnson could have built it, but then shook his head and smiled; there was only one penguin on his team that could have possibly built it. Kowalski.

"You coming or not Skipper" Manfredi called impatiently.

"Yeah I'm coming" Skipper replied, he grabbed his mug, shut the cabinet door and raced out into the other room to join his friends; but his thoughts were still preoccupied on the catapult.


	9. Chapter 9

"Manfredi, Johnson, head to HQ and villian proof it as best as you can, I don't want that mad-man getting anywhere near Rico while we go after him" Skipper instructed, he was standing outside of his habitat with the four other penguins.

"Got it" Manfredi said as they headed back into their habitat.

"What about me Skipper?" Kowalski asked, his eyes alert and dead serious, a trait Skipper admired him for.

"We're going to train a little before we leave to go stop the bomb-maker, I want to make sure you're up to the task," Skipper said. It had been nearly a week since Rico had come to the zoo, and he had finally recovered though he showed little improvement in his communication skills.

"Boom, boom?" Rico asked curiously at the mention of the bomb. Both Kowalski and Skipper stared at him in surprise.

"That's the easiest it's been to understand him since he arrived," Kowalski commented.

"Yeah, it is" Skipper agreed.

"Boom, boom" Rico insisted.

"We're tracking someone done that's making a bomb Rico, so yes boom, boom" Skipper answered.

"Who is the bomb-maker anyway Skipper?" Kowalski asked, "After all, at Seaville both you and Doris seemed to know who it was."

"Boom, boom" Rico squealed in delight.

"A former ally of mine, that went rogue a while ago," Skipper answered stiffly.

"Come on Skipper" Kowalski sighed, "I'M part of your team, can't you just tell me, I'll meet him anyway, it is a he right?"

"Yes it's a he" Skipper replied, then he sighed, "He's a dolphin who goes by the name Dr. Blowhole, he's incredible smart", Skipper paused, then added more quietly, "Like you".

"What do you mean like me?" Kowalski asked nervously.

"I mean, he's very smart, just like you" Skipper replied.

"I'm not that smart" Kowalski stammered, and Skipper gave him a look of disbelief.

"I saw the catapult," Skipper said, "And I know for a fact neither Manfredi or Johnson could have built it".

"That-that was just me goofing off, nothing special" Kowalski sniffed stiffly, he didn't like talking about his ability, most animals made fun of it.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kowalski" Skipper shrugged. Suddenly Rico rammed into Skipper, knocking him off balance for a moment before he turned to face the younger penguin.

"What is it Rico?" he asked.

"Uh, uh" Rico pointed with his beak towards the penguin habitat where lobsters were carrying the unconscious forms of Manfredi and Johnson towards the zoo entrance and exit.

"Kowalski options" Skipper said softly.

"We could take out the lobsters, but since they most likely are working for Blowhole, we could follow them to their hideout and then free Manfredi and Johnson there and take Blowhole down," Kowalski answered immediately.

"I think we'll go with the second option" Skipper whispered, then added to Rico.

"Well Rico, looks like you're coming with us after all, just follow our lead and you'll be fine".


	10. Chapter 10

Skipper and his remaining teammates followed a few yards behind the lobsters. Skipper was in the lead, with Kowalski just behind him off to the left, with Rico barely behind him off to the right. They silently followed the lobsters out of Manhattan and into a nearby city, which Kowalski had never been too before.

"I wonder where they're taking them," Kowalski commented softly to his leader.

"Most likely the coast, or some abandoned building," Skipper replied in a low voice, "Blowhole hates humans, so if I had to guess, I'd bet my right flipper it's an old building".

"If he's a dolphin, how does he get around?" Kowalski asked, his curiosity growing, he was pleased that Skipper was answering his questions about his past for once.

"You'll find out soon enough," Skipper's apparent good mood was gone just like that. Kowalski sighed, his leader was nearly impossible to predict.

"Boom, boom?" Rico asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"What do you think he wants?" Skipper asked, "Kowalski?"

"Something to do with something that goes boom, boom. Maybe music? I know that can be really loud, or maybe fireworks, something that just plain explodes would be my guess," Kowalski said, and realized Skipper was looking back at him with a mixture of irritation and respect in his eyes.

"Sorry," Kowalski muttered. Skipper turned back his attention back to the lobsters who were moving ahead.

"Let's just keep going," Skipper said and belly slid off after the lobsters.

Skipper's P.O.V

He needs more confidence, Skipper thought absent-mindedly as they continued to trail the lobsters. He peeked at Kowalski out of the corner of his eye, and saw him looking slightly miserable.

Why is he so secretive about his talents? Skipper found himself wondering, then he twisted his head around to look at Rico, the newest member of his team.

"Boom, boom?" Rico asked him, his eyes alert and shining with excitement and hope. There's something strange about him, Skipper thought, he turned his head so that he was once again paying attention to where he was going.

"Not now Rico," Skipper answered. The buildings gave way to the coast and the lobsters continued on to an old fisherman shack. The lobsters entered through a hole, and Skipper signaled to Kowalski to wait while he checked it out for any possible traps.

Skipper easily managed to get onto the roof and peered through a tiny hole between the shingles. The shack was empty as far as he could see, so he leapt of the roof and called to Kowalski and Rico. Then together they entered.

"I thought this place would have more death weapons," Kowalski commented, then almost as if it had been waiting for one of them to say something, the rug they were standing on gave way, sending them falling into a slide like tunnel.

"Bellyslide down!" Skipper ordered. He flipped onto his stomach, and the whole ride was a bit easier to manage, behind him he heard Kowalski and Rico doing the same. The tunnel was pitch black, making Skipper ten times more alert and paranoid than usually.

There could be a pool filled with flying piranhas at the end of this tunnel, or knock out gas so he can strap us to a rocket or-

"Skipper, I see a light!" Kowalski said, from somewhere behind him. A moment later they were flung into a well lit room, with metal flooring. Skipper landed on his feet, as did Kowalski, but Rico was flung into Kowalski who was knocked into Skipper, causing all of them to fall flat on their face.

"This is why rookies should be trained a little before the first mission," Skipper muttered as he struggled to his feet, shoving his allies off him.

"Hello Pen-gu-wen," a hauntingly familiar voice said from nearby. Skipper spun around and narrowed his eyes in fury when he saw Blowhole, three lobsters behind him.

"Where's Manfredi and Johnson," Skipper growled.

"Oh you'll soon join them, you really should have thought to bring back-up-" Blowhole stared astonished at Kowalski and Rico who were both on their feet again.

"Look at this place, he has a plasma tv, and five foot diameter control pad-ugh! Why do villians always get the good stuff!" Kowalski snarled furiously, and enviously.

"GG GJHFTD GYG" Rico said, his eyes narrowing in anger at the dolphin. Though Skipper didn't understand what he said, he knew what he had asked.

"Boys, meet Blowhole, the most traitorous dolphin you'll ever meet," Skipper hissed, barely able to contain his anger. It was difficult to believe he and Blowhole had once been good friends.

"That's Dr. Blowhole," Blowhole snarled, then added tauntingly, "I see you have new friends Skippy".

"Don't! Ever! Call! Me! Skippy!" Skipper said, his voice dangerously low. Then without even looking at his new allies, he said, "Boys, let's show this mad dolphin why good wins,".

"Red ones! Attack!" Blowhole yelled, and the room exploded into battle.


	11. Chapter 11

Kowalski attacked a lobster, slapping it first then tripping it when it tried to slash at him with it's claws, a second lobster rammed into him from behind, causing Kowalski to fall onto the other lobster, Kowalski flipped onto his back and flung the new lobster away from him then jumped to his feet just as Skipper had shown him.

Another lobster slammed into him, sending him flying farther into the room, away from Rico who was also battling the lobsters and doing a surprisingly good job, and Skipper who was taking on a few lobsters along with Blowhole who looked slightly unsure of whether or not to fight Skipper.

"Kowalski!" Manfredi yelled, Kowalski twisted his head around to see his two missing comrads locked behind a glass door. Both were banging on the door desperate to escape and help their friends.

Kowalski wasn't the only one who noticed them, Skipper saw them almost as soon as Kowalski did, but was a bit too preoccupied to help his comrades.

"Kowalski get them out of there!' his leader yelled before diving back into battle. Kowalski knocked a lobster away from the door and belly slid over.

On the door was a pad code, it must open the door he thought.

"Hurry Kowalski," Johnson urged him, he was bleeding from a scratch above his right eye.

"Ok, I'll randomly push buttons and hopefully it'll unlock," Kowalski said, he started punching in random combinations, surely one of them must work.

"Kowalski report!" Skipper yelled across to him.

"I am randomly pushing buttons and so far it's not working," Kowalski replied.

"Hurry," Manfredi said.

"Rico, keep those lobsters from Kowalski," Skipper instructed. Kowalski glanced back at his leader and saw he was dealing with Blowhole and several of the lobsters. Sudden respect flowed through him at the sight of his leader taking on so many enemies with little trouble.

"Access granted," the code pad said. Kowalski turned to the door and was flung backwards as it opened. Manfredi and Johnson raced out, yelled thanks and joined the battle.

**Skipper's P.O.V**

"You're out numbered Flippy, give up!" Skipper hissed, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. He didn't want to fight this dolphin, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about all the great times they had had together. This mission was worse than his very first mission where he had lost his best friend, Hans who had betrayed him and his mentor, Slade who had died.

"Just because I'm outnumber doesn't mean I can't win Skipper," Blowhole hissed, "I don't want to hurt you but you have to stay out of my way," Skipper knocked him off his scooter and ducked out of the way then spun around to knock a lobster away from him and the dolphin.

"You should've thought of that before you kidnapped my men," Skipper snarled softly, the feeling of betrayal was much stronger than it had been when he had first found out Blowhole had wanted to pursue revenge.

"I was only doing that to keep them out of the way," Blowhole growled, "And you disappeared for eight years Skipper, what did you think I was going to do?"

"Did you ever for one moment think of your sister, Doris?" Skipper said, he slapped the dolphin who slashed out at him with his tail.

"Retreat!" one of the lobsters yowled, and then it was just them and Blowhole.

"See, we win" Skipper sneered. Then to Skipper's surprise, Blowhole flung himself away from Skipper and leapt into a nearby pool of water. Skipper leapt in after him, chasing him, until he realized that it was pointless, there was an underwater tunnel that led out into the ocean. Skipper let him go and swam to the surface.

"Skipper, we found the bomb," Manfredi boasted, holding a small devise. Skipper looked at it and shook his head,

"That's a decoy Manfredi, he's hidden the real one some where else," Skipper shook his head, he knew from the looks of it, that it wasn't real. There was no ticking and no possible way to set it off without it being manual, and Blowhole wasn't suicidal.

"It's not real," Johnson and Manfredi looked closely at it, so did Kowalski.

"He's right, the only way to set it off would be to manually do it, and that would be certain death, plus it's too small to do that much damage, no this is a model of some type of firework," Kowalski exclaimed, for once he didn't look embarrassed when he had shown his intelligence.

"Good job Kowalski," Skipper praised him, "Now we just have to set it off to get rid of it and head home,"

"Ka-boom?" Rico asked, to everyone's surprise he threw up a box of matches and took a match out and lit it, "Ka-boom?" he repeated, his eyes shining with excitement and hope.

Skipper smiled, finally understanding what the penguin meant.

Rico's wild grin widened when Skipper answered him, "Yes Rico, Ka-boom". Manfredi handed him the device and Rico lit it and flung it at the entrance, which exploded and daylight shone into the basement of the building, giving them their exit.

"Not bad Rico," Kowalski said, impressed.

"Cool, he has the super power of power-vomiting," Johnson laughed as they headed out.

**Kowalski's P.O.V**

They excitedly talked till they reached their habitat, except for Skipper who occasionally said something but mostly just led the way home. Kowalski wondered if Skipper was ok, then he remembered Skipper saying when Kowalski had asked him, that Blowhole had once been his ally.

I wonder if he's upset with Blowhole, maybe I should go talk to him, Kowalski thought, hopefully I'll find a moment alone with him before we head out after Blowhole and his minions again.

"Hey Kowalski watch out," Skipper pulled him back.

"What?" Kowalski asked, then he saw what the others were looking at.

In front of them on their little island was a medium sized crate that said Live Animal, Be careful.

"Looks like we have a new comrade," Skipper said warily, his tone showing his paranoia.

_Please comment on what you guys thought of this chapter, I love hearing your opinions. Next chapter should be out soon. _


	12. Chapter 12

Skipper warily stepped forward, and knocked on the crate's door.

"Hello, hello, anybody home?" Johnson joked. Rico rolled his eyes, while Manfredi cracked up.

"Of course someone's in there," Kowalski said, obviously not getting the joke.

"It's a joke Kowalski," Johnson explained. Skipper ignored his teammates and started to pry the door open,.

"The door is stuck," the muffled voice came from inside the crate.

"Boys, get over here and help," Skipper told them, waving them over. After they had joined him by the crate, Skipper turned to Rico,

"Got a crowbar hidden in your stomach," he asked, genuinely curious to see Rico's power-vomiting again.

"He can't, that defies logic," Kowalski protested.

"Well, my gut says he can, go ahead Rico," Skipper nodded at the penguin who instantly threw up a silver and grey crowbar, the same height as him. Kowalski stared dumb-founded at his comrade.

"Good job Rico, looks like you'll make a valuable team member after all," Skipper grabbed the crowbar and they all tugged on the door with it.

A moment later the door was ripped off the crate and out popped something they hadn't expected.

It was a female penguin. She had beautiful ember green eyes and a little fluff on her chest, but her most obvious feature was her bulging stomach.

"Thanks for getting me out of there boys," she said. She was a few years younger than Skipper, but certainly older than the rest of his team.

"My name's Karen," she went on, ignoring the staring penguins at her. Skipper had only been a few months old when he had first seen it, but he still recognized that this penguin, Karen was expecting an egg, and was still a few months away from it too.

"Kowalski Analisize," Skipper stammered, the words flowing out of his mouth before he could stop them. Never in his life would he have thought himself to be in this position, and now that he was, he had no clue what to do.

"Well, I'd say we make this Karen feel at home," Kowalski whispered to his leader, "and then, um, I uh, well I have no idea,"

"IS something wrong?" Karen asked, tilting her head to one side, "You still haven't introduced yourselves." The team looked expectedly at Skipper who finally managed to pull himself together from the shock.

"This is Manfredi, Johnson, Rico and Kowalski," Skipper explained to her, "And my name's Skipper." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while his team tried to hide behind him.

"Uh, where you from Karen?" he asked, silently forming a plan in his head to send her back to wherever she had come from.

"Hoboken New Jersey," she said simple. Skipper tensed, he had hoped he would never hear those words again. Not after what had happened last time.

"Well, why don't you follow us into our um,-uh, Kowalski, word choice?" Skipper glanced back at his friend hopefully.

"Our . . . Place . . . Where we uh sleep, and stuff," Kowalski said awkwardly.

"To uh, show you where you sleep and such," Manfredi added. This has to be in my top ten awkward moments, Skipper thought as they led her into their HQ.

"We aren't telling her," Johnson asked, slowing his pace to match Skipper's.

"No, we're going to send her back to Hoboken, I don't trust anything that comes from that place," Skipper whispered back.

"Manfredi keep her busy," Skipper whispered to his second in command as Karen went on ahead to check out the bunks. The bunks, Skipper mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. Even if they sent Karen and her unborn kid back to Hoboken, they still were one bunk short. Looks like someone's going to have to share with someone, Skipper thought as he surveyed his team.

"We'll let you get yourself comfortable, and we'll be just outside," Skipper told her motioning for his team to hurry outside.

"Ok, thanks _Skipper_," Skipper shivered when she said his name, he hated the way she made it sound on her tongue, like it was an insult. He swiftly and angrily joined his comrades outside.

"What's first Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"First, Manfredi is going to work with Kowalski on his training, while Rico takes one for the team and keeps Karen busy, Johnson and I are going to find out more about this penguin. When we get back, I'll start Rico on his training and hopefully by dusk, this Karen will be out of here," Skipper said.

His teammates nodded.

"Sounds easy enough" Kowalski said.

"And it takes care of having to either train or keep who we really are a secret from Karen," Manfredi agreed. Rico headed down into HQ, while Manfredi and Kowalski got to work on a few simple moves.

"Ready to go?" Skipper asked Johnson who replied that he was, and then they headed off towards the zoo's or more accurately Alice's office.

_I hope you guys liked this chapter, please leave a comment on what you thought._


	13. Chapter 13

Skipper sighed and tapped his flipper against his other flipper, both were crossed against his chest. He was standing in the penguin habitat, with his friends beside him. They were all waiting to see the egg hatch.

Skipper and Johnson had luckily managed to get Karen sent back to Hoboken, unluckily she had been sent back, and had laid the egg, which they were now watching while she flirted with everyone in the habitat, especially Skipper who was beginning to grow annoyed.

He was itching to be out on Blowhole's trail, but with the stupid she penguin around, they couldn't leave.

"Boys, can you watch my egg while I go get some shut eye?" she asked them, batting her eyes at Skipper.

"Sure, now scat," Skipper snapped, his patience quickly disappearing.

"That's no way to treat a lady," Karen replied, but she vanished into the HQ. Kowalski walked over to him,

"What do we do now Skipper?" he asked softly.

"We're getting rid of this chick, and then we're going to make sure she never comes back," Skipper said, struggling to keep calm.

"Ka-boom?" Rico asked hopefully, he puked up a stick of dynamite and lit it. Skipper reached over and pinched it out with his flipper, causing a disappointed look on Rico's face.

"No, I have a better idea Rico," Skipper said and turned to look at Manfredi and Johnson, "Manfredi you remember that exotic rich pet owner right?" During Manfredi and Johnson's first few weeks of training they had gotten themselves captured by a very rich man who had a taste for exotic pets. It had taken Skipper all day to track them down and rescue them.

"Oh, you mean that creepy ole man, yeah I remember," Manfredi laughed.

"Ooh, give Karen to him, that'd be nice, but what about the egg?" Johnson asked.

"Now that I don't know," Skipper shook his head, "Guess we'll figure it out,"

"Oh no you won't," Karen said. The five boys spun around. Karen was standing in front of the entrance to HQ, holding Kowalski's newest invention, a rocket launcher.

"Hoover Dam," Skipper cursed.

_Sorry I haven't been updating a lot lately, I was busy. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll put up more soon. _


	14. Chapter 14

"Kowalski options," Skipper hissed.

"Uh, give me a sec," Kowalski said, and Karen looked surprised that they were discussing their back up plan in front of her.

"Ok, got it, run!" Kowalski yelled.

"You heard the man, move!" Skipper threw himself onto his belly and belly slid out of the way, as did the others.

"Attack!" Skipper yelled, and the five of them closed in on her. Karen spun around, randomly firing the rocket launcher.

"Skipper, it has seven shells, she has three shots left" Kowalski yelled to his leader. He had built it while he had been talking to Skipper, and both of them decided it would be safer to make a limited amount of shells for it, in case this very thing happened.

"I'll kill every last one of you for making Blowhole look like a fool!" she snarled, she aimed the rocket launcher at Skipper who had stopped mid slide.

"Come on then, shoot me," Skipper gave the secret signal. A careless shrug with his flipper behind his back giving them the come and get me sign.

Kowalski stopped fleeing and right before Karen fired, he attacked her.

He slapped the back of her head, and kicked her in the spine, she dropper the weapon, spun around and punched him in the face, sending him flying backwards. His distraction had been enough.

"Rico, the launcher!" Skipper yelled. Rico was the closest to the launcher. The Mohawk penguin nodded and raced towards it.

"No!" Karen yelled, turning back from fighting Kowalski to race for her only chance of victory.

Rico grabbed the rocket launcher and stood up, Karen exploded into him, and then Kowalski heard the familiar click of the trigger.

The shell flew from the launcher and headed in a straight line, right towards Manfredi.

"No!" Johnson and Skipper screamed in chorus. Manfredi, eyes wide with terror starting to flee, but it was too late, it hit him full force.

"Ha! We win, Blowhole will win, wait until he hears this!" Karen yelled over her shoulder as she bolted away from the habitat. Skipper and Johnson seemed frozen to the very spots where they stood.

Luckily Rico and Kowalski still were able to move.

"Rico, blow up the Launcher," Kowalski ordered, seeing the horrified look on his leader's face, and realizing that he wouldn't be giving any orders for a few moments. Rico nodded and threw up a stick of dynamite and there went the rocket launcher, silently Kowalski vowed to never make such an invention ever again.

Then together Kowalski and Rico approached Manfredi who lay on his side, covered in blood.

"He's alive!" Kowalski yelled and slowly began to try and staunch the flow of blood from the ragged wound of Manfredi's side.

"W-we need to get him to the vet," Skipper rasped, finally coming out of his shock. Johnson still stared numbly at his brother.

"But, the zoo's closed, how do we do that?" Kowalski asked. For a moment, Skipper didn't say anything, he just stood and stared at his injured 2nd n command and very close friend.

"Rico, in HQ, there's an orange computer that when we type things in, it says what we need it to say, go get it," Skipper ordered, slowly becoming himself. Rico went back to HQ.

"What do we need that for?" Kowalski asked. Skipper walked over to them and examined Manfredi's wound.

"Kowalski, go get a phone, we're calling the vet," he said. Within a few minutes the vet was on his way to the zoo, believing that one of the zookeepers who were never around when you needed them, had found one of the penguins badly injured, outside of the habitat.

They watched as the vet came into the zoo, then they went back and dragged Johnson away from his brother, reassuring him that once the vet had him, he would be alright.

They spent the most of the night in the HQ, thinking quietly to themselves about the day's events.

Finally it was Johnson who spoke up.

"Skipper," he said, his eyes usually sparkling with humor and mischief were now burning with hatred and fury,

"Yes Johnson," Skipper rasped, Kowalski suddenly noticed that his leader looked much older when he was upset like this.

**Skipper's P.O.V**

"I want to go after Blowhole, if that spy of his had never come here, Manfredi would still be fine," Johnson said, his eyes now pleading as well as angry. Skipper himself wanted to go after Blowhole immediately following the attack, but had forced himself not to, believing that Johnson would want to stay near his brother.

"Are you sure you want to leave your brother right now?" Skipper asked, his tone suddenly showing his authority.

"Yes, as you said, the vet will take care of my brother until we get back," Johnson replied firmly.

"Then we're going after Blowhole," Skipper said, he motioned for Kowalski and Rico to join them, and then silently they left the HQ, and the zoo and then headed after Blowhole, towards his last hideout where he would surely be.

_Hm, seems they've forgotten the egg, but oh well, anyway what did you guys think? _


	15. Chapter 15

Kowalski slid into place beside Johnson and behind Skipper as they approached the old shack once again.

"Rico, let's show the dolphin how to really make an entrance, shall we?" Skipper motioned for him to go ahead. Rico smiled like a maniac and then threw up a stick of dynamite.

"Ka-boom?" he asked, checking.

"Yes," Skipper said, and once again motioned for him to go ahead. Rico quickly lit the stick and threw it into the shack, a moment later the shack exploded in a flash of bright light and smoke.

"Let's go boys," Skipper said, walking forward, but careful of the broken bits of glass and wood. His team swiftly followed him inside what remained of the shack, and they soon found the secret tunnel that led down into Blowhole's lair.

"Kowalski, options," Skipper said, crossing both flippers over his chest.

"Well, this tunnel's about thirteen feet deep and curves wildly, belly slide would be the best way to go down," Kowalski answered.

"You heard him boys," Skipper said and dove head first into the tunnel, Johnson followed then Kowalski, and finally Rico.

This time, they easily slipped out of the tunnel, right where Blowhole was waiting for them, with his lobster army and Karen standing behind him.

"The Karen tells me that one of yours has been killed," Blowhole said smugly, "Shouldn't you still be grieving for your loss?"

"No, and my brother is just fine thank you," Johnson snarled.

"Really, I heard he wasn't moving after it hit him," Blowhole continued, "and my computer cameras on the zoo show the same thing,"

"Why do bad guys always get the good stuff!" Kowalski exclaimed, hitting his head against Rico's shoulder. Blowhole looked surprised by this reaction, but Skipper had gotten used to it by now.

"Yeah, he's fine, go on," Skipper replied, "Get to the point Flippy". Blowhole glared dangerously at Skipper when he said his old show name from Seaville.

"Well, Pen-gu-in, my plan is to obviously blow up the city," Blowhole said, he scooted towards the left revealing a giant machine behind him, it was the bomb.

"E-gadd, the radiation from that thing is enough to kill half the city," Kowalski gasped.

"Boys, take them down," Skipper ordered and flung himself at Blowhole. Karen intercepted him before he could hit the dolphin and they were both flung to the floor by her interference.

"Why are you doing this traitor, he hates penguins," Skipper snarled at her, his fist flying at her head, she barely managed to duck but wasn't lucky enough to avoid his kick, which sent her sprawling.

"He said, he would send a notice to my idiot brother so that he could take care of the stupid hatchling so I wouldn't have to," Karen rammed into him, sending him backwards a few inches from the impact. Around them, the others were fighting.

"You're his mother!" Skipper screeched at her, "You're the one who's supposed to take care of him"

"I never wanted kids, and I refuse to take care of it," Karen said, "Because that's what it is, an it, not a he, or a she,"

"The egg will be one or the other eventually when it hatches," Skipper growled, he hated this penguin even more than he hated Deadshot, for having a child and not even trying to take care of it.

"I don't care, it'll be my brother, Nigel's problem then," she hissed, Skipper punched her right between the eyes, knocking her out. Skipper left her lying unconscious on the ground and made his way towards Blowhole who was trying to get the bomb out of his lair to find someplace in the city for it, so he could detonate it whenever he wanted. Skipper stopped right behind him and crossed his flippers across his chest.

"Really, this was the best plan you could think of?" Skipper rolled his eyes. Blowhole stopped trying to drag the bomb to glare at Skipper.

"Oh, and you're plan to stop me was any better?" Blowhole sneered.

"What plan, I'm just going with it," Skipper crouched and then flung himself at Blowhole, knocking him off the scooter. Blowhole punched Skipper in the gut, knocking the air out of him, but he punched and kicked the dolphin before hopping off his stomach so he couldn't return the blows.

"Kowalski, deactivate the bomb!" he ordered.

**KOWALSKI'S P.O.V**

Kowalski heard Skipper's yell and belly slid over to the bomb while the others took care of the crowd.

"Ok, so red wire would be the wire to cut to shut it off, but the blue wire could also just deactivate it all together, so it's useless," Kowalski scratched his head, then called to his leader,

"Skipper, red or blue?" he watched his leader tussle with the dolphin, but eventually he replied.

"Blue!" Kowalski nodded to himself and cut the wire, the lights on the bomb went out and the quiet hum that had accompanied the bomb instantly silenced.

"No!" Blowhole yelled when he realized that Kowalski had shut the bomb off. He wriggled his long body, and threw Skipper off, who landed neatly beside Johnson nearby.

"Retreat red ones," Blowhole yelled and slid himself into the water, then he surfaced and angrily snarled at Skipper.

"Mark my words, Pen-gu-in, I will have my revenge on both you and the humans," with that last comment he ducked below the water and fled. Within a few minutes, they had managed to go back home to the zoo and towards the vet's office. To their surprise, Manfredi wasn't there.

"Where's my brother?" Johnson fretted, "don't tell me they couldn't save him!"

"Hey guys, come here, you're about to miss it!" a familiar vice called from their habitat. All four of them bolted to their HQ. Manfredi was sitting on the island, bandaged up with a cast on his left flipper.

"Manfredi!" Johnson said, hugging his brother tightly, Skipper hugged him next, then Kowalski and Rico.

"Wt we bot ta mss?" Rico asked.

"What are we about to miss," Kowalski said in translation.

"The egg's hatching," Manfredi nodded towards the little egg, now rocking back and forth wildly, a few cracks already in it. They circled around the egg ad watched as the little chick plopped out.

It opened its baby blue eyes and blinked up at Skipper, who was standing in front of it.

"Uh, Skipper, quick question, what do we do now?" Johnson asked.

"Karen mentioned she had a brother named Nigel, we need to find him, this little guy deserves to be with at least part of his family, until then we'll take care of him," Skipper said, picking up the cute little fluffy penguin in his flippers.

"What do we call him until then?" Kowalski asked, coming to stand right next to his leader, peaking at the little fluff ball. The others crowded around Skipper to look at the little hatchling.

**SKIPPER'S P.O.V**

"That's a good question what are we going to call him?" Skipper said, "you guys have any ideas?" All of them shook their heads except for Manfredi who smiled,

"How about we name him General, or something military related," Manfredi suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea Manfredi," Kowalski said. Skipper looked at the hatchling thoughtfully, military names? General was a good one, but there were others like Lutenit, or Captain, even Skipper's own name was from the military, he had been named after the captain of a ship, so he didn't think naming the hatchling Captain was a good idea. He wanted a name that would suggest the kid's youth or at least for now it would. Suddenly he knew what to call the kid.

"How about Private, like a war private," Skipper asked his team. For a moment, his team was silent then Rico spoke up.

"Private," he said, agreeing, Skipper looked at him surprised, either Rico's language was improving or Skipper was just getting used to his garbled language.

"Yeah, I like it," Manfredi and Johnson agreed together.

"Nice ring to it too," Kowalski said, nodding approvingly.

"Ok, Private it is then," Skipper said.

"I'll get right on finding the kid's uncle," Kowalski told Skipper as they headed inside their HQ for what was left of the night.

"Sounds good to me," Skipper said, setting the kid down so he could explore a little.


End file.
